


In the Darkness (The It's Only Natural Remix)

by mousapelli



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soubi is having trouble sleeping, but only because Ritsuka keeps waking him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness (The It's Only Natural Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnitemaraud_r (MidniteMarauder)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And in the Darkness, Bind Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88142) by [MidniteMarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteMarauder/pseuds/MidniteMarauder). 



> Written for 2012 Remix Madness. Set slightly in the future from the series.

He hears a sigh and a faint rustle behind him, and there's a light touch on his back. Ritsuka's finger…

L…O…V…E…L…

Soubi cracks an eye. "Again?"

Ritsuka laughs, rich and low, and Soubi rolls over to give him a faintly exasperated look. Ritsuka looks right back, unabashed, hair too long again and unruly where it trails over his sharp collarbones, skin pale and starting to fill out under their criss-cross of even paler scars. Ritsuka at sixteen is certainly something worth looking at, much as Soubi tries not to give him the satisfaction of reading that thought from his face. 

Ritsuka grins, ears twitching in amusement, because he can read all of Soubi's thoughts from his face. 

"You have exams tomorrow," Soubi reminds. "I have an early class to teach. It's definitely not healthy to do this so much."

"Whatever happened to 'it's actually very normal?'" Ritsuka pouts, so very fake, even as he throws a leg over Soubit's knee and hitches himself closer, close enough to rub against Soubi's thigh a little. 

"Ritsuka," Soubi chides, but his next breath is a hiss when Ritsuka leans in to lick at his neck, to trace the old marks that hardly say anything anymore. Certainly they mean little enough. 

"Please, Soubi?" Ritsuka asks, Soubi feeling the words against his skin more clearly than he can hear them. And then, just as Soubi is about to give in like usual, Ritsuka adds, "Soubi, aren't you gonna ever take my ears?"

"Yes." Soubi presses his face against the top of Ritsuka's head, so that Ritsuka's twitching ear tickles his cheek. "But not tonight. I like them far too much to let them go just yet."

"You always _say_ that," Ritsuka sighs, melodramatic as only a teenager can do. Frustration makes his voice and his words sharp. "You're gonna wait too long and miss your chance! There's plenty of people at school who would do it in a second, you know!"

He knows Ritsuka is just trying to get a rise out of him, but the words still make Soubi's chest twist unpleasantly. "What's stopping you, then? If so many others are making you a better offer."

"Idiot!" Ritsuka gives Soubi a fierce shove. "You're my fighter unit! The only one! So don't say stuff like that!"

"Order me," Soubi says, and even though he knows Ritsuka never would throw him away, this argument always stirs up old feelings in him, makes him seek old reassurances. 

"I order you to quit telling me to do it with other people!" Ritsuka snaps. He doesn't order Soubi to take his ears, though, or even to promise to do it. This fine line they're walking, they at least walk it together.

Ritsuka deflates a little, tantrum over, fitting more easily against Soubi's side. "Anyway, let's do it. I'm tired."

Soubi obeys, tactfully not pointing out that it's in fact Ritsuka who woke him up in the first place, sliding a hand between them and into Ritsuka's boxers.

"Mmph," Ritsuka's face scrunches at first, because Soubi's hands are cold as always, but his skin warms them quickly enough, "ahhh, Soubi."

It makes desire trip over Soubi's skin, the way Ritsuka says his name so often during sex, calling him even though he's right there. Ritsuka twitches against him, the softest moan escaping from his lips. Soubi smiles and nips at the ear nearest his mouth, making Ritsuka gasp; it's such a shame that he can't give in to Ritsuka's wish and still do this, so silly the way they still stay on as though Ritsuka is innocent when he's pushing shamelessly into Soubi's hand and begging for more. 

"S-soubi…"

"Shhh," he says, still stroking Ritsuka's soft skin, holding Ritsuka close against his chest. "Yes, yes, that's it." The words are barely out of his mouth before he feels Ritsuka stiffen in his arms, a muffled, gasping cry escapes from his lips. 

After a few seconds, he stirs, nose brushing Soubi's skin. "Why does it have to be so messy?" he sighs, his OCD rather adorable in context. 

"I love you, Ritsuka," Soubi says, chuckling. 

Ritsuka pushes at him half-heartedly. "Quit laughing, you idiot." His hand drifts absently from Soubi's shoulder to his hair, stroking through the long strands gently. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Soubi replies, not wanting to move. He's exhausted, Ritsuka's late-night demands taking their toll over the course of a busy week. He's getting a lot more sex than sleep lately, so even if he is hard, sleep seems the more seductive choice at the moment. "I'm fine, Ritsuka. You don't have to worry about me."

Ritsuka twists and sits up abruptly, looking Soubi over. Then he slides down Soubi's body, a bit hesitantly, but with purpose. 

"Ritsuka, what are you doing?"

"I can try something else, right?" Ritsuka asks. He stops when he's level with Soubi's stomach, peering up at Soubi through the hair hanging in his face. "So long as it's not _that_?"

Soubi has a pretty good guess where Ritsuka is going with this; he does it to Ritsuka every now and then, but Ritsuka's never asked to do it to him before. The thought has Soubi hard and aching even before Ritsuka yanks back the covers and takes a look for himself. 

"Soubi?" Ritsuka asks.

"You don't have to ask permission," Soubi says, voice low to keep it from shaking. "I'm yours. Ritsuka can do whatever he wants to me."

"With you," Ritsuka corrects, eyes flashing angrily like they do when Soubi says things like that. "Not to you, _with_ you. Say it!"

"Ritsuka can do whatever he likes with me," Soubi repeats obediently. His emphasis makes it sound more or less the same as the original statement, but Ritsuka lets it go with nothing more than a glare which says he knows all of Soubi's tricks. 

The first touch of Ritsuka's mouth is hot and wet, and Soubi has to force his hips not to come right off the bed as Ritsuka licks at his tip, tentative, exploring. He holds Soubi steady with a hand wrapped around his base until Soubi reaches up to cover his hand with one of his own, encouraging him to stroke. The other hand finds its way into Ritsuka's hair, stroking through the long, dark strands, tugging at his ears. 

It's so good and so wrong, feeling the silky fur of Ritsuka's kitten's ears under his fingers while he watches Ritsuka's mouth slide over his cock, Ritsuka's eyes darting up to watch him every few seconds. It's too much, way too much; Soubi gasps a warning and pulls on Ritsuka's hair until he lifts his head. He watches with interest, tail twitching behind him, as Soubi strokes their hands over him and spills over his stomach. 

"Messy again," Ritsuka sighs, resting his cheek on Soubi's thigh. When his gaze meets Soubi's his eyes are dark, teasing. "You're too much work sometimes."

Soubi laughs softly, his body still thrumming, unable to move, and not wanting to, despite the sticky mess on his stomach and hand. "Sorry," he says.

"Shut up. Did it feel good?" Ritsuka asks, yawning.

"Yes." Soubi reaches for Ritsuka's arm and pulls him up, letting Ritsuka melt against his side in a lazy, purring puddle. "Now go to sleep, _please_."

Ritsuka yawns again, and rolls over. "G'night, Soubi."

"Sweet dreams, Ritsuka." Soubi rolls over as well, curls up on his side and tugs the blanket over both of them. The pale curve of Ritsuka's shoulder is still bare though, tempting. Without thinking too hard about it, Soubi lifts his hand and traces one finger over the smooth, warm skin. 

L…O…V…E…L…

"Idiot." Ritsuka laughs, half-asleep. "You go to sleep too. It's an order."

He smiles and closes his eyes, and drifts off to sleep with Ritsuka's name written in his heart.


End file.
